The advent of the system-on-a-chip (SOC) architectures for embedded systems has created many challenges for the software development systems used to develop and debug software applications that execute on these architectures. These systems may be comprised of multiple interconnected processors that share the use of on-chip and off-chip memory. A processor may include some combination of instruction cache (ICache) and data cache (DCache) to improve processing performance and can be instantiated from a design library as a single megacell. Furthermore, multiple megacells, with memory being shared among them, may be incorporated in a single embedded system. The processors may physically share the same memory without accessing data or executing code located in the same memory locations or they may use some portion of the shared memory as common shared memory. Common shared memory contains executable code or data that will be accessed or executed by more than one processor, possibly simultaneously.
These multiprocessor systems are often built by combining existing single processors. As a result, these systems often lack the hardware support to properly manage memory accesses and cache coherency while an application is being debugged. To keep the cost per chip low, often the circuitry permitting write access to shared memory may be limited to a subset of the processors sharing that memory. While this limited write access is acceptable when executing a fully debugged application, it is problematic during the development and debugging process. The debug process, by its very nature, requires the ability to download code and data to shared memory, to change code and data when problems are detected, and to set software breakpoints all while maintaining a synchronized view of memory across multiple processors. It is possible to re-tool debugger infrastructure to comprehend such multiprocessor systems but it is expensive to build specialized debuggers for every multiprocessor configuration.